Smoke
by Freddy-fazbears-pizza411
Summary: Ever since the man with the scar came, BB's friends are being twisted away from him from the inside, one by one. Caught in a race against time, BB must struggle to save his friends from corruption...and save himself from his friends. Ratings Will Go Up In Later Chapters for Drug Use, Explicit Innuendo, and Violence.
1. Prologue: How It Started

**Note: Animatronics will be able to eat, feel and breathe, though they will be still made of metal. Since this takes place in an alternate universe, this will be one of the many quirks in this tale. I suggest that you roll with it.**

 **I have nothing left to say except that I hope you enjoy it. I worked hard on this.**

 _The man cursed as he carefully slipped through the doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He had made a habit of entering in the back door of the restaurant...it was safer and more discreet that way, though that option was unavailable due to someone locking the door that night when closing. He did a brief sweep of the area before he ventured deeper. He was only twenty five, though you would never have guessed it from the old, festering scar that cut through the leathery skin on his sagging cheek, or his yellow, jagged teeth. The locked back door could mean one of two things: Either they'd gotten wise to him or a particularly watchful manager had been on duty when they closed. Probably the latter since they obviously hadn't been watchful enough to lock the front doors. Well, the only way to be sure was to check his stashes._

 _Yes, perfect. They hadn't been moved. He smirked._ Gerald, you're a genius, _He told himself._ Who's gonna suspect that somebody hid some "Goods" in the cutesie pizzeria that all the children loved?  
 _He held out a bottle of pills and shook them, ever so smug. Each tiny pill was worth ten smackers. Well worth his trouble, that's for sure._

 _He was so preoccupied in counting his wealth that he didn't notice another presence in the room._

" _You are not permitted in here." Freddy rasped out._

 _Gerald whipped around. "Little Pete, is that-WAH!"  
Freddy crossed his arms. "You have a lot of explaining to do."  
_" _Get the fuck away from me, you...suit!"  
_ " _That's suit_ s _to you." Chica stated coolly, appearing at Freddy's right side. "_

 _Ha_ _ve at thou!" Bonnie shouted, dashing to Freddy's left._

 _Gerald backed away, clutching an armful of pill bottles. Freddy advanced, followed his every move._

 _At a loss, Gerald whipped out the knife he always kept on hand, pointing it at the animatronic._

 _Freddy's eyes widened. He backed away a bit, keeping a safe distance from from the pointy tip._

 _Gerald grinned. "Ooh, scared of the knife, bear?" He took a step forward, waving the knife. relishing in his advantage._

 _His glee was cut short when two hands clamped over his shoulders._

" _Get that knife away from my friend!" Chica shouted furiously, shaking the man._

" _You have a simple choice," Freddy snarled. "Leave and don't bother us again, or_ die."  
 _Gerald gulped, struggling against the stronger, angrier, Chicken, all traces of smugness gone. "Please don't hurt me." He begged, a tear streaking down his face. "I'll leave. Forever. I'll find some other place to-t-to- well, never mind-You'll never see me, again! I promise!"  
_ " _And why should we believe you?" Asked Freddy quietly._

" _Why? Wh-why?" Gerald cried in a shrill voice. "Th-this is why!" He struggled furiously against Chica's grip, and she easily subdued him. He wailed wordlessly, and Freddy and Bonnie exchanged a concerned glance._

 _The man stared left, right, up and down-ah-ha! He lifted his right foot, and stomped down on Chica's foot. Chica cried out in pain. Gerald wedged his foot between her toes, trying to splay them apart, fear clouding his mind and dictating his body. Chica's hands clenched, then let go._

 _Gerald dropped his pills, and ran out the front doors, shrieking for his life. He never wanted to see the place again._

 **A/N: And there it is! The first chapter! Updates will be made twice a week, if all goes as planned. Please leave your thoughts! I would love constructive criticism!**


	2. Musings

**...And it begins. I decided to publish the official chapter 1, as a "Getting Published" Celebration. :)**

"AND STAY OUT!" Freddy shouted at Gerald's retreating form as he shrieked for his life.

Freddy snorted with disgust. Some people! Out and about causing a ruckus, and it wasn't even twelve yet! He grunted. He would never understand humans. He turned to head back to the stage, and has he did, knocked a small, clear, orange cannister. He knelt down to grab it for closer inspection. "Now what on earth is this?" He mused, holding it up for the others to see.

The confusion on Chica's face was evident. "What are they?"

"I don't know." Freddy answered. "They're lying around all over the place." He shook it. "There seems to be something inside." As his large, clunky animatronic fingers were not well suited to to twisting off lids, he resorted to more brute force, and squeezed it with his paw. A second later, it cracked open.

"What is it, Freddy? Ooh, what is it?" Bonnie asked eagerly. Freddy pushed the excitable rabbit away with a single paw. Inside the cannister were small, round, colorful objects.

"I have no idea what these are." Freddy examined them closely.

"Oooh! Oooh! Freddy!" Bonnie squealed.  
"Yes, Bonnie?"  
"It's candy!" The bunny exclaimed. "We have candy!"

"How do we know it's candy?"  
"It looks just like candy, lad, what else would it be?"  
"But why would an adult come in here with candy?"  
"He must have stolen it." Chica said.

"Well, finders keepers!" Foxy said jovially. "Split it up, Freddy!"  
"We have no idea if it's candy!" Freddy shouted at the others. "You are all acting like children! BB is more mature on a daily basis than the way you're acting right now!"  
"But Freddy…"  
"What, Bonnie?"  
"What if it is candy?" Bonnie whined petulantly.  
"I don't care! We are going to leave it right here, until we can be sure what it is, before we stuff our faces with it!" Freddy argued.  
"You think it's poison?" Foxy asked incredulously.  
"I Don't know! It could be anything!" Freddy answered, exasperated.  
"I don't know, Freddy." Chica glanced at the canisters. "Candy does sound good right about now."  
"Yeah, Freddy! What she said!"  
"Yar!"  
"Guys! Guys!"

"What's the noise all about?" Asked a new voice. BB stood before them, rubbing his eyes.  
"BB, go back to sleep." Chica said soothingly. "It's only eleven, we don't need to get the guard yet."  
"Watcha talking about?"  
"I'm very sorry, BB." Said Freddy gruffly but not unkindly. "We were just discussing an _important adult matter."_ As he put extra emphasis on the last three words, he glared at Bonnie and Foxy, who both stared at the ground, embarrassed.

"I'm not really sleepy anymore." BB answered cheerfully. "You woke me up all the way."  
Freddy stared down at him for a moment. "Very well." He answered. "Go play somewhere quietly."

"Can somebody-" BB implored.  
"BB, we're busy." Freddy intoned.

BB sighed. "Alright." As he left, alone and despondent, he kicked a small orange canister, that just so happened to be lying there.  
It made a nice rattling noise. He picked it up and shook it. He grabbed a few more, and ran away.


	3. Corruption

**A/N: Things are going to get a little more interesting now…**

 **LavenderCrystalOfRoses: It's going to get progressively darker as it goes on. I didn't see the** _ **Crime**_ **genre before, so thank you for pointing it out.**

Nobody noticed BB make off with a couple bottles of "Candy". They were too busy bickering, have resumed the "Important Adult Discussion" As soon as the boy animatronic had left.

"C'mon, Freddy, I want candy!"  
"Yar, stop bein' such a spoilsport!"  
Freddy looked at Chica for help, but she just shrugged and glanced at the bottles.  
Freddy glared at them. "Alright! Fine! But I will sample it first, just to make sure it's completely safe."  
"Oh, O'course he be wantin' the first cut of the candy!" Foxy retorted angrily.  
"Or none of us could have the candy." Freddy answered calmly.

Foxy shut his mouth with a snap and glared at the bear. Freddy ignored him and turned back to the pills, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves.

* * *

Bonnie and Foxy watched Freddy eagerly as he took the "Candy". If they were quite honest, they _did_ feel a little childish spatting over candy like this, but...well, it was _candy,_ right! It was worth it!

Freddy now had a completely exasperated expression on his face. He broke it open, picked up a few pills, in disgust. _Oh, come on! What's the big deal? It's just candy? Or is it..._ He shrugged. Maybe he was worrying too much. What else could it be? At the very least, it would shut Foxy and Bonnie up. He popped them into his mouth and swallowed.

For a second, all was normal.

Then electric fingers grabbed his body and started twisting them.

 _Freddy howled for them to stop, but they wouldn't. They wouldn't let go. They had his head. They HAD HIS HEAD._  
In the outside world, Freddy began to twitch and spasm. His head turned to his side, it was like trying to twist behind his shoulder.

Bonnie reached for a bottle. "Alright, now we can have candy!"  
Chica was flabbergasted by her friend's idiocy. "No, No, _NO_! Don't you see what happened to him?! Something is clearly wrong!"

Bonnie turned, and saw Freddy, who'd sank to his knees, limbs flailing aimlessly, eyes rolling to reveal whites.

The bunny's heart twisted. "Oh my god…"  
"Lad! Lad, can you hear us?" Foxy shouted in distress.  
Freddy tried to face her, but he had fallen to the ground. Chica knelt before him, purple eyes brimming with worry. "Freddy, what's happening to you?!"  
Freddy tried to orient his increasingly twitching head face her. " _Don't-_ Don't-D-d-d-d-da-da"  
"See?" Chica asked. "He's telling you not to have that stuff!"  
Bonnie and Foxy paused and turned to Freddy.  
"Why not, Freddy?"

"What's wrong, Lad?"  
Freddy began to spasm more greatly, clenching his teeth.

"Hold him down!" Chica shouted at the others, panic cutting through her voice.

But Freddy's horrible episode was slowly subsiding. He lay on the checkered floor, gasping hard.

He looked up at the three concerned faces, which were steadily growing more relieved as his eyes began to focus.  
And yet he was not seeing them...Freddy's mind scrambled for an explanation why his friends were so distorted looking. And why they were green.

" _Fuck you Freddy…"_ They said in unison. _  
_"Fuck you too!" He answered angrily, at the same time wondering why he was suddenly so off kilter. "You wanna have some good stuff...there's good stuff...that's _good…_ Have some Bonnie, fuck it I'm leaving…"  
He grabbed acouple bottles and staggered to the show stage, leaving Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy to gawk.

"Did the lad just use a dirty word?" Foxy finally spluttered.

Bonnie shrugged. "Well, now we can have our candy."  
Chica shook her head. " _No_. This will-" Then she caught the looks on their eyes.  
"Fine." She said to them, disgusted. "Go spasm around on the floor for all I care!" She stomped off in a huff.  
"Sheesh, what a grump." Bonnie grumbled, watching her go. "Let's eat some candy!"  
"Yar!" Foxy shouted in agreement.

It was Bonnie who opened the bottles. (Foxy was slightly indisposed due to having only one hand)  
He handed one to Foxy, and together they each gulped a bottle down.

Bonnie felt wonderful. So alive. So free. The black on the floor shouted. Bonnie wasn't in the mood for wearing his face, so he ripped it off. Oh, the white on the floor sang, loud and clear,  
"I GOTTA GO PISS SOMEWHERE FOXY! SEEYA!" Grabbing his face, Bonnie dashed away towards the restrooms, not really caring which one he went into.

Foxy looked down, and he looked down at himself. He smirked. Then he sauntered off to pirates cove.


	4. Mistake

**A/N: Now is when it starts to get a bit squicky. Just thought I'd give you a heads up.**

Chica wished she hadn't left those two alone with the "Candy". For she was sure that it was _not_ candy. Despite that, she'd reasoned that they'd probably pour it greedily down there throats, have a few minutes of painful, but ultimately harmless spasms, like Freddy, learn their lesson, and then decide to throw it away.  
But looking back on those events, she felt increasingly uncertain. There was something markedly different about Freddy after he'd had the pills. For one, the cursing. Freddy had been known to drop a few here and there, but, being a children's pizzeria, _never_ during open hours, (And even when it wasn't, like now) and _certainly_ not while BB was out and about, and oh, Chica just had such a bad feeling about those pills…

The pills.

" _You wanna have some good stuff...there's good stuff...that's good…Have some Bonnie, fuck it I'm leaving…"_

Oh, god, the pills.

The pills had _changed_ him. _  
_That was Chica's first (And probably the only one she needed) hint that she had made a terrible mistake.

The second hint came moments later in the form of Foxy. The pirate had migrated from the dining room to the hall that led to the Kitchen, where Chica was standing.

"Foxy!" Chica exclaimed, rushing up to him. "Did you have the pills?" She asked, dreading the answer she knew he was going to give.

"Yar-har!" Foxy answered raucously. He grabbed a bottle out of his sleeve. " _Bitch_ these are fucking life, lassie lass!" He shouted, slapping her rear.

Chica had never been so insulted in her entire life.

She grabbed the pills away from him.

" _Absolutely_ no more pills, Foxy! And if I _ever_ catch you violating my space again in that _particular_ manner _ever_ again, _I will guarantee that you will-_ "  
"Be fucked hard." Foxy finished for her, ignoring her cry of shock. "C'mon. Pirate cove. You, me, _this hook_." He held his hook up suggestively.  
"You're crazy!" Chica shouted, backing away from him.  
"Godammit Chica, since when you were so fucking uptight?" Foxy whined.

"Since you-you were- _where's Bonnie?"  
_ "Be damned if I know. His face went fucking missing, so now he's somewhere gripin' about it. Have some pills, you'll fucking feel better!"  
"I'll _fucking_ feel better when you _fucking stop_ using the word _fuck_!"  
"Fucking hypocrite." Foxy grumbled. He shoved another bottle into her face. "PILLS LASS."  
"I-I- _No_!" Chica pushed the fox away from her. "Nonononononononononononono!" She ran into the kitchen, slamming the door and locking it tightly. Foxy banged on it for a few minutes, but the door held out.  
"Looks like it's just me and me fuckin' hook then." Foxy sighed, walking back to the cove.

 **A/N: Ugh, Foxy...And this is just the beginning...**


	5. Game

**A/N: So after this chapter, I'm move this rating to M. You may have noticed this warning in the summary, and now, well,** _ **Smoke's**_ **kind of outgrown its T rating. I still hope that you continue reading this, if you feel you all are up to it. Let's face it: Life can be sickening. I promise I'll do my best to be tasteful, but I won't sugarcoat this story either. Alright?**

 **AmyGolden1104: Yes, you're right. They're not. And I'm sorry to say that Freddy's going to be feeling the effects of the pills in the chapter, and won't be the picture of maturity exactly...**

It had never occurred to BB that the peculiar plastic pellets were "Candy". At first, when the cannisters he'd been shaking like Maracas had popped their lids, he'd been disappointed, but had soon set about to organizing the pills by color, then shape, then size. He was so absorbed in this activity that he barely noticed Freddy looming over him until Freddy mumbled "giantbellbreathin" Or something along those lines. BB looked up, smiling. "Hi Freddy! Is it midnight yet?"  
"I...want...those." Freddy pointed at BB's carefully sorted collection of pills.  
"C'mon, Freddy, you _said_ I could play as long I was quiet and out of the way-"  
"I fucking want those. How much?"  
BB gawped. Then he laughed. "Freddy, did you just say a bad word? I'm tellin' Chica! Maybe she'll wash your-"  
"How fucking much?! I don't have all night!"  
"Um…"  
"Kid?"  
"What?"  
"You're-really-wrong-regent-Kyle."  
"What!?"

"How much?!"  
"Five dollars!" BB said off the top of his head. None of them had money, exactly, living and performing in a pizzeria had its downsides. Perhaps Freddy was joking. Maybe he was playing game, a strange, uncomfortable game that involved bad words.

Freddy shoved him a pile of colorful, torn paper. BB smiled with relief. It _was_ a game! Freddy had ripped up some party-favors to play a game!  
"Thank you sir," He played along, handing Freddy some red pills. "Do you want your change?"  
"Fuck yes! now fuck off! Fine ya douche!" He strode away, leaving BB staring.

"What was that all about?" He wondered.

He checked the clock, which read 12:05. The endo would be arriving in the office now. He had better hurry over there! He put his toys (For that was how he was beginning to think of the little pellets) into a to-go bag he'd found, then carefully wrapped the bag around his arm, picked up his balloon and sign, and trotted towards the office. Bonnie, who usually occupied the West Hall as well, was nowhere to be found, which was odd. Bonnie was usually the first one about. Where was he?

He was nearing the west hall's corner, when he heard a horrible screeching noise. Worse than his friend's screams if they caught the endo out of costume, worse than some of the shriller shouts of the children's shouts that they entertained during the day. BB dropped his sign, Balloon, and toys to cover his ears. What _was_ that noise? Hands still tightly clamped over his ears, BB cautiously made his way to the dining room, where he found Bonnie, with no face on,gleefully tearing the party hats apart. With every rip, the cellophane headgear squealed and shrieked deafeningly.

"Die! Die! Die! Die!Diediedie!" Bonnie whooped as he threw pieces of massacred hats on the ground.  
"Bonnie! Could you stop!?" BB shouted over the noise.

Bonnie continued tearing.

BB shouted louder. " _Hey_! _Bonnie_! You're hurting my ears!"

Bonnie stopped, and turned to face the boy animatronic, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, hey, hey, BB! Whazzup? You-" Then he froze. "Wah! Shit! My head! I'm fucking naked! Don't look at meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sobbing, Bonnie ran away to the backstage.  
OK. Now things were getting weird. First Freddy, now Bonnie were being very bizarre. Maybe Foxy would know what was the matter.

BB took a moment to carefully pile up the the mess Bonnie had made from the hats, then made his way across the dining room to pirate cove.

It didn't take long for BB to hear shouting. Loud shouting. It was _definitely_ Foxy's.

BB recognized his voice.

He immediately broke into a run, darting under chairs, weaving around, tables.

 _Is Foxy in trouble?!_ He wondered. He took a moment to listen more closely to Foxy's shouts. It didn't seem like he was saying anything, or even in distress. BB sighed with relief and slowed back to a walk, stopping when he reached the two curtains that led into pirate cove. "Foxy?" BB whispered. Foxy didn't hear him. He kept shouting. It sounded almost like he was...enjoying himself?  
 _Is Foxy being weird too?_ BB wondered. He stared at the curtain, wondering if he should go in or not. At last, he decided to leave Foxy alone and try to find Chica.

It was better that way.

 **A/N: It most certainly was.**


	6. Changed

BB was completely confused now. What was going on? Where oh Where was Chica? BB returned to the dining room to gather his thoughts, and, clutching his hands over his ears to block out the ripping (Freddy was now methodically making his way through the party room, tearing away at hats)  
"Uh, Freddy?!" He cried out over the horrible squealing noise. "What's the point of ripping those up exactly?!"

"Wah-do-yuhterniswrong, regent Kyle?" Freddy snapped. "I'M KINDA FUCKING ENGAGED AT THE MOMENT!" He turned to his current victim. "YEAH, I'M TALKIN' TO YOU TOO!"  
"That's nice. And my name's not Kyle." BB didn't understand. Freddy paid him no more attention, so, clutching his bag tightly, he headed towards the kitchen, nervously, wondering if Chica would be acting strange too.

Foxy's had taken a brief respite from his moaning and shouting, and the squealing of shredded cellophane headgear had ceased briefly, so the pizzeria was deadly quiet.

The kitchen door was locked. BB felt a surge of hope, and knocked quietly.

Then a soft, familiar voice whispered, sounding a bit annoyed,

"Foxy, For the last time, I-"  
"It's just me, Chica." BB whispered.

The door opened a crack, and a familiar pink eye peered out. "Oh, BB! Come in! Quickly!"

She opened the door, dragged him in, and slammed the door shut, then relocked the door.

"Chica!" BB squeaked, "What's happening?!"  
Chica gave him a sad look. "I'm afraid that they've...changed."  
"But how?" BB asked. "And why? Can we change them back?"  
Chica shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I don't know. I feel just-what is that?"  
"Oh, this?" BB asked, holding up his bag. "They're some toys."  
Chica held up a cannister, and a hardness replaced the sadness. "Throw these away. Now. _This_ is what changed them. _This_ is why they're not being themselves."  
"Oh no!" BB shrieked.

"What?"  
BB stared at the ground. "I'm sorry."  
"What, BB?! Tell me!"  
BB's voice trembled. "W-well-well-I-I was just p-playing, and then Freddy c-comes along, and wants t-to buy them from me, and he's getting all in my face, so-so I gave them-It's my fault-"  
Chica shook her head. "No, no, they had all swallowed some of the pills before that, you silly boy. You didn't start anything. If anything, it's _my_ fault for leaving them with all that stuff, but then again-H-how were we supposed to know?"  
"Maybe the endo will know what to do." Said BB hopefully. "I mean-" He stared down at his feet; "I know that he's breaking the rules without his costume on, b-but, maybe he'll at least be, you know-"  
"Lucid?"  
"Yeah."  
Chica shook her head again. "Actually, I haven't seen him all night. The cameras haven't been activated at all."  
"Well, where else would it be?"

 _A short while ago_

Mike Schmidt prided himself on being the type of person who was not easily surprised. Despite his hellish job. Five killer animatronics? No sweat, he had doors! Limited power for said doors? He'd figure something out!

"Alright." He muttered that fateful night, at precisely 12AM, using his keys and swinging the two double doors open, "Let's see what you hellions can-"  
Mike stopped his mutter abruptly and barely noticed his jaw slowly going slack as he took in the sight before him.

"...Do?"

Bonnie was making a valiant effort to eradicate the table settings, making a storm of colorful torn up paper and a horrible racket. Mike dropped his keys to cover his ears, as he took in more of the bizarre sight. The table where children were served cake during the day during parties had been converted into some sort of shrine that Freddy was knelt before, chanting some sort of strange incantation that made no sense whatsoever. He could quite clearly hear Foxy...doing...stuff...that he'd rather not think about, much less _hear._

Mike backed away, not quite processing what he was seeing, till he bumped those double doors. Freddy looked up from whatever he was doing.

Mike froze.

Freddy tilted back his glasses.

Mike whimpered.

Freddy went back to chanting gibberish, and Mike resumed backing away, banged himself against the door, then, not even bothering with the keys, fumbling with the door, yanking it, but it _would not open_

 _Dammit-Dammit-Open_

Then he noticed the sign that said,

 **Please Push.**

Mike didn't need to be told twice. He barrelled out of the restaurant, and took off down the street at a dead run, away from the crazy pizzeria, away from the crazy robots, away from the crazy...craziness, because there's only so much a security guard at Freddy's can take.


	7. Good Luck

The ripping had started up again in the dining room.

BB turned up to Chica. "How many hats are there out anyway?" He asked, gesturing with one hand and covering an ear with the other.  
Chica shook her head. "I don't know. I imagine they're probably almost out though."

Abruptly, she brightened. "BB, what time is it?"  
"The last time I looked at a clock the big hand was on the six."  
"And when was that?" Chica asked, looking more and more enthusiastic.  
"...Five Minutes Ago." BB responded, wondering what she was getting at.

"I have an idea!" Chica exclaimed. BB looked at her hopefully.  
"I heard some people talking about how they're making a delivery at 12:45 tonight." Chica rattled on. "The truck is leaving for another location on the other side of town in ten minutes."

BB stared up at her, realization slowly dawning.

"You remember how those toys got stored here for a month-"

BB understood. "Before they got taken to the _other pizza place_! We can sneak onto the truck and bring them over here to help, right?"

"Exactly!" Chica answered.

"What we waiting for, let's go!" BB shouted, excited at the prospect of enacting a plan. They turned to look at the door to the hallway to the back corridor, the only thing that stood between them and their very badly hallucinating friends. Did they dare?

Yes. Finally, Chica slowly and quietly opened the door with a silent _click,_ then slowly creaked it open, preparing to step out.

Unfortunately, Freddy had chosen that moment to walk by. Upon spotting her, he ran towards them with a gargled yell.

Chica gulped and slammed it shut in the nick of time.

Freddy, disgruntled, shouted, "LEMME FUCKING IN, CHICA!"

"No!" Chica answered, trying to keep her voice steady. "No, I won't."  
Freddy banged on the door for a few more minutes, and the old metal door clanked horribly, and for a minute it looked like he was going to get in, but their barricade pulled through.

Chica and BB didn't breathe again until they actually heard Freddy moving away from the door.

"Geez, they're everywhere!" BB moaned.

"Hmm…" Chica thought. Then she snapped her fingers. "OK," She said slowly, "I've thought of something. BB, listen closely, we're going to have to get this just right."

 **Two minutes later**

Chica flung the door wide open. "Look at me, with the door wide open!" She called. "Ready to join you on...uh...whatever you're doing!" She bobbed her head, briefly worrying if she was overselling it.

 _Nah,_ she decided. _In their current state, they need all the overselling they can get._

"Yeah!" she shouted again, giving BB a tiny nod of encouragement as he slipped through the door.  
It worked. Freddy, who had been joined by Foxy, immediately focused on her, without giving the quickly escaping Balloon Boy a second thought and dashed over towards the kitchen.

Just before they could grab her, Chica slammed the door into their faces.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU CHICA!" Freddy shouted in a rage.

"Bite me." Chica answered fiercely. More quietly, to herself, and BB, she whispered, "Good luck."


	8. To Beat The Clock

BB heard the shout and knew that they had succeeded. Now all that remained was to reach the truck in time.

Dashing down the back hallway, he yanked the door, trying to open it, but quickly found it was locked.

 _Why?! Why did it have to be locked the one night we actually needed to use it?!_ He lamented silently. Freddy had migrated away from the kitchen, and he could hear him moving through the dining room.

 _Towards where he was._

BB quickly hid in the supply closet, hoping they would pass through, where he could then find the front doors and hope that they would be unlocked.  
They had to be.

Relief filled his heart when he heard fading foosteps, signalling Freddy was walking away from him, and he allowed himself to breathe out, before steeling himself to continue his mission.

He turned and walked quickly towards the doorway and promptly bumped into someone else.

Bonnie lifted his hand from his eyes (He'd been keeping his bare face covered)

He wordlessly pointed at BB's bag of pills.

BB sighed and got everything out. "Please hurry." He begged. "I need to-I mean, I have to-uh…"

But he had nothing to fear, because Bonnie was more focused on his "wares" then anything he was saying at the moment.

"I think I'll take the pizza." Bonnie finally decided.

BB started. "The what?"

Bonnie held up a bag of white powder. "I'm gonna get this small little pizza, cause it'll heal me maybe."

Oh, boy. The sooner they could bring out reinforcements, the better.

"Fine, fine, just hurry so I can go."

Bonnie froze, hand still offering an odd assortment of ripped paper and some tokens he'd found. "Go where?"

"No where."

"Good. Stay allegiant, Kyle."

Bonnie strode off, one hand over his face, the other hand holding the bag of white powder(maybe it's pizza flour, BB mused)

Now he could go to the truck and enact the plan!

Rushing towards the front doors, trying to beat the clock before anything _else_ went wrong-

And failing when he smelled something burning.

 _Oh, no,_ He thought, rushing back to the scene of Freddy's latest exploit, casting a swift glance at the door over his shoulder, hoping by the time he returned it wouldn't be too late.


	9. Don't Worry

_Meanwhile, In Another, Similar, Pizzeria..._

The endo had been caught. It was now sitting in a suit, with some strange sticky oil dripping down the costume's fur, while the toys prepared to shut down for the night, having gotten their friend suited up.

"That was a surprisingly easy night," Toy Freddy remarked.

"Well, what do you expect?" Toy Chica asked. "I mean, if it's dumb enough to forget it's costume, then it's probably not smart enough to evade the rule enforcement for very long." she remarked, cracking her fingers, and looking up when she heard a loud banging noise.

 _Knockknockknock._

"Now what could that be?!" Toy Freddy wondered as he went to investigate. He found out soon enough. "BB?!"

The animatronic they'd met while they were awaiting activation was indeed banging against the door in a frenzy.

"Oh, let him in Fred!" Toy Bonnie urged.

"How?!" Toy Freddy grunted, yanking at the door. "It's locked!"

"I have an idea!" Toy Chica piped up, looking at Mangle.

Mangle sighed. "The things I do for you guys." Using her teeth and a hand, she carefully dislodged a wire from her, well, mangled spine, and inserted it into the lock, wiggling it around with intense concentration.

A second later the door swung opened.

"Alright, Mangle!" Cheered Toy Bonnie.

"BB!" Shouted Toy Chica. "What are you doing here? And…what happened to your hands?" BB's previously cylindrical hands were singed and slightly disfigured, smooth and flat from where he'd been pounding against the glass.

"Fire-Butane-Freddy-" BB gasped out before sinking to the floor.

When BB had calmed down, questions were asked, and reunions were initiated. BB, of course, was more focused on explaining how other animatronics had apparently ingested some strange pills and were now acting incredibly bizarre.

"My hands got burned." He told them, regarding his semi melted hands.

 _He ran to where he smelled the smoke, and found a carelessly dropped metal cannister spewing fire left and right, and had set on fire a pile of napkins._

"I put out with my hands...how else would I have put it out? Then I turned off the Butane-"  
"Hold on, hold on." Said Toy Freddy. "What's a butane?"  
"The fire thing. It said butane on it, in big letters, so that's how I know."  
"Oh." Said Mangle. "I always wondered what those things were called."  
" _WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?!" Freddy roared from somewhere acouple rooms off. BB looked at the Butane in his hands, and he knew exactly what Freddy was speaking of._

"I hid it in the backstage." BB's voice filled with fear at the memory. "Freddy was so mad."

" _I KNOW YOU FUCKING HAVE IT!" Freddy shouted, advancing on the other animatronic._

 _BB held up his bag of drugs, and the butane. "What, this? I-I-" He stuttered, at a loss.  
_ "I had to talk fast." BB continued. "I finally just 'sold' it to him, and after that things were OK. He got the Butane, He would have done something bad to me if he didn't, I had to! I had to do it! After that happened, I got on the truck just in time and came right here! And Freddy had the butane!" He moaned. "The whole place! In _flames!_ " He threw up his hands for emphasis.  
"Freddy wouldn't have done anything bad to you." Toy Freddy said reassuringly.  
"You don't know that. You don't know what they've become." BB explained sadly. "Please, you have to come help."  
"How would we get there?" Asked Toy Bonnie.

"What would we do?" Wondered Toy Chica.

"Is there another delivery truck that's heading back over there?"

"I don't know." BB whispered to each and every questions.

"Well, let's go see if we have the transportation means." Said Toy Freddy reasonably.

The parking lot was completely empty. There was no sign of any delivery truck.

"Oh, great." Said Mangle. "Sorry, BB. Maybe you should just spend the rest of the night with us and we'll figure something out in the morning."  
BB shook his head. "Chica's counting on me, remember?"  
"I don't see what the problem is." Toy Bonnie put in. "We just walk."  
"And how would we know where to go, genius?" Toy Chica retorted.

"What if someone sees us?" Toy Freddy asked. "We're running a huge risk being outside at all!"  
"Look, I know this seems crazy." Toy Bonnie answered, putting up his hands defensively, "But maybe, just maybe we could go ask someone for directions."  
Toy Chica shook her head. "Humans can be pretty dumb, but they're not complete nitwits. They'd shove us back into that restaurant before you could say Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."  
"Please, we have to do something!" BB begged.

"We'll find a way." Toy Freddy promised.

"And you'll be our man." Said Toy Bonnie suddenly, looking right at him.

"What?!" Toy Freddy shook his head. "What makes you think-"  
"You have the biggest and loosest fitting costume, Fred. Just tell people you're a human in a suit."

"Hey!" Fred protested. "My costume may be loose, but at least it's not-"  
" _Okay!"_ Toy Chica stepped between the two, stopping the argument before it could get out of hand.  
"But I think that this could actually work." Toy Bonnie said. "If it's as bad as BB says, then our friends are in serious trouble!"  
Toy Freddy looked at Toy Bonnie, and then he looked at BB, and then he looked at the others.

"Very well." He grumbled. "I'll go find someone."

He strode off. "Good luck!" Called Mangle cheerfully. She turned to the others. "Well, this can't take too long."

"A-Are you n-nuts, M-Mangle?" Toy Chica stammered. "He's an animatronic. _Outside._ Cars. People. We are violating at least fifteen rules doing this."  
"Name them, smarty-pants." Mangle said offhandedly, unconcerned.

Toy Chica clenched her fists, "Alright. Rule 1: No wards of the pizzeria-(That's us) Are allowed out of bounds-"  
"Yacky-tacky, toffy, talk my ear offy-" Mangle sang.  
" _You_ wanted to-"  
BB, alarmed at the dispute, tugged at Toy Bonnie's arm. "Should we do something?"  
"Huh?" Toy Bonnie asked. "Oh-Uh, well, uh, c-cool it off ladies-"  
" _Mind your own business_!" Toy Chica and Mangle shouted at him in unison.

"Please don't go nuts like Freddy, Foxy and Bonnie did."  
" _We aren't going nuts_!"  
"Hey! Hey! Leave him alone! All he said was that-"  
Toy Chica turned, fully ready to give a biting retort, when Toy Freddy returned.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." He said as he reappeared. "Guy was half drunk. Tried to hug me." He shuddered. "The last one I could have done without. Whoa, what is-"  
Toy Chica's hands were clenched around Toy Bonnie's shoulders, Mangle was still cheerfully humming "Yacky-tacky toffy", and BB had understandably put a bit of distance between himself and the others.

Toy Freddy sighed. "Not again! Break it up. Mangle, no more humming."  
"Yacky-Tacky-Toffy-"  
"You know what I mean!"  
Mangle composed herself. "Ahem. Sorry."  
"Accepted." Toy Chica answered coldly while Mangle stared down the back of her head.  
"Did you get the instructions?" BB wanted to know.

"Sure did." Toy Freddy smiled a bit. "We go down main street, head down a Cherry Lane, take a right, then a left, then we go on Fazbear Way."  
"Wow! There's a street named after us!" Mangle interrupted eagerly, eyes shining.

"Apparently so." Toy Freddy nodded. He looked at Toy Bonnie. "We just start walking?"  
"Yep. It's quiet out. If anyone asks, we'll say that we're performers doing a late night promotion."  
"And me?" BB wanted to know.

"You can pass for human as long as you stick to the shadows."  
"What about me?" Mangle protested.

Toy Bonnie gave her a long look. "Let's just hope nobody sees you. Uh, no offense."  
"Cool." Mangle said, starting down main street.  
"So that's our brilliant plan?!" Toy Chica shouted after her. "Go waltzing across town based entirely on the directions of some _drunk_?! Am I the only one who the sees the flaws in this idea?!"  
"Nope." Toy Freddy assured her, nonetheless following their fox friend.  
"C'mon, Chi! No time to waste!" Toy Bonnie shouted.

Toy Chica gave him a look and then at Toy Freddy, BB, and Mangle, who were already a good ways down the street.

"Alright, I'm coming." She finally said.  
And then they were off.


	10. Unison

Somehow, they all made it in one piece. BB was relieved to see the pizzeria still standing, but decided that he should wait until he saw the inside's state before he let his guard down.  
"So," Said Toy Bonnie, as they slipped through the doors, "To reiterate, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy ate what they thought was candy, and now they're acting-" He froze as he took in the damage. "Holy-" The Dining room was more of a mess than before, if that was even possible. The pile of trash BB had made was scattered all over the room, and torn up wrappers covered the entire floor. A bottle of beer-where had that even come from? Lay on the floor half full. All but four tables and a few chairs were overturned, and they all could smell the cigarette smoke. BB tapped Mangle's shoulder. "I know it's bad," he said, addressing all of them, "But let's get to Chica. I think the coast is clear."  
Sure enough, the sounds of rambunctious animatronics echoed from the east hall. "This way!" BB called. "We have to be quiet."  
"Chica?" He called, stepping lightly through rubbish that had filled the hall that led to kitchen. "Chica? I'm back, and Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy and Toy Chica and Mangle are all going to-" BB's voice suddenly cut off.  
Toy Freddy and the others, who were following close behind, stopped when BB stopped. "Chica?" BB called one last time. The door was open. Judging by the dents, and the fact that it lay completely off its hinges on the floor, it had been taken down by brute force. BB's head sagged. "Oh, BB, I'm sorry." Said Toy Freddy sadly.  
"She's probably just hiding somewhere else." BB mumbled dully. "She can't hide very w-well in th-there, w-with the door all...destroyed."  
Toy Chica and Toy Freddy exchanged a look, and then slowly entered the vacant kitchen, where a struggle had clearly occurred.  
"Toy Freddy, look at this." Toy Bonnie gestured the other animatronic over. Toy Chica and Toy Freddy both looked. The oven was open, empty, and untouched, at least at first glance, but then they saw the dents and scratches were their maker had tried to resist. "Ew," Toy Chica recoiled in disgust, looking at the deep finger scrapes. "She tried to hide in the _oven_? She must have been desperate."  
"What?" BB asked. "What are you all looking at?"  
"Don't-" Toy Freddy tried to block him, but BB saw. He blinked hard a few times, and then plopped down, still blinking. "Hey," Mangle said, walking into the kitchen, "Look at me, I found a third head!" She gave them a kooky grin, which was met with furious glares from Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica. "What?"  
It took her a second. Then-" _Oh."  
_ All of the kookiness drained from her as she took it in. She immediately loped up to BB and patted his shoulder. "BB, it's going to be OK. We'll figure something out."  
"She was the last one." BB mumbled. Mangle chuckled. "BB, if you think that they're gonna stay that way, you're dead wrong. We're gonna get 'em back, right guys?!"  
"Right." They answered in unison. BB got up, wiping his eyes. "Let's go find them."  
"Let's," said Toy Bonnie kindly, taking his hand as they ventured out of the kitchen. "Are you going to be OK now, BB?" Asked Toy Freddy. BB didn't answer. "We have to find them." He muttered. "Find them before they can turn Chica into one of them."  
Toy Freddy sighed.

Toy Chica shrugged. "He's going to find out soon enough."  
"What worries me is that I think he already knows." Toy Freddy told her as they followed their companions.

 **A/N: Poor BB. Denial is a tough stage.**


	11. Outa Time

**A/N: Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for the 600+ views. You are amazing.**

 **LavenderCrystalOfRoses: I like Demons by Starset. Very good beat and very good lyrics. It probably helps that it fits with** _ **Smoke's**_ **story and tone very well. ^^  
Now on with the chapter.**

It was now a somber party that headed towards the racket. BB was at the front, knowing, dreading, rejecting.

"OW!" Mangle suddenly shouted. "My head hit me!" The culprit now sagged by a few wires on Mangle's neck.  
"Oh, For love of Pete," Toy Freddy grumbled, yanking the 'Third Head' off of Mangle's spine.

"What is that, anyway?" Asked Toy Bonnie.  
"It kinda looks like a camera." Mangle said, looking at it closely.

"I think it is."  
"Come on, guys!" Toy Chica called. "Whatever it is, we'll worry about it later!"

"Right!" Mangle called, dropping the head.

They found three of the others in terrible distress.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Freddy screamed, shaking a...toilet seat?  
"WE'RE DOOMED!" Shrieked Foxy, running in circles.  
"FREDDY YOU FUCKER WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! WE RAN OUTA TIME!" Chica shouted, sounding just as stoned as anyone else.

"She's probably just joking." BB laughed uncertainly. "In fact, they're probably all joking." He looked at them for assurance. "Right?"  
"BB, I don't think-" Toy Freddy began.  
"Guys, Guys!" BB shouted.  
Freddy had collapsed, still holding the toilet seat, looking dazed. "I'm dead." He announced.

"It killed me…"  
"Freddy, you fucked up." Foxy slurred, also on the ground.

"Foxy, I know, you shitbrain." Freddy grumbled.  
Mangle laughed. "Oh, that is rich!" She giggled. The other three glared at her again. "Because there's a toilet seat." She murmured awkwardly, face heating up. "And they're all-" She frowned. "Never mind."

BB walked up to Freddy. "Guys, this isn't funny anymore!" He shouted. "Please stop it, whatever you're doing!"

"FUCK-" Chica belched.

BB shrank back. "Chica? I brought back help, just like you asked. Don't you remember? We hid in the kitchen and locked the door and-"  
"Butt." Chica said.

"Fuck." Foxy said.  
"Bear." Freddy said.

The three howled with laughter.

"What." Toy Freddy said. "What." He said again, not sure if he was hallucinating.

"BB, come away from there." Said Toy Bonnie.

"Alright, you're eye's wrong, stay allegiant, Kyle." Freddy said, crossing his arms and holding out a pawful of colorful foil.  
"Yeah, Kyle, we want our fucking stuff!" Said Foxy.

"Who's Kyle?" Asked Toy Bonnie.

The older animatronics ignored him.

"I don't know! It's what they're calling me for some reason!"  
"Who're you talking to Kyle?" BB turned back around to see Freddy staring at him expectantly.

BB looked at the Toys, then at Freddy, who was going increasingly fidgety. BB didn't like the look on his face.

He reluctantly held out his bag. They weren't toys. He knew that now.  
The three animatronics pawed through it eagerly.

Freddy took out a very thick cigarette. "Mmm, chocolate." He handed it to Chica.

BB turned to Chica. "Chica, please-"  
"What are you lookin at?!" Chica cut him off, glaring.

"Foxy-"  
Foxy gave him a pile of torn up paper.

"We're done. Bye-Bye," He smirked.

BB stared at the paper in his hands.  
"Wait!" he called out, but it was useless. They didn't even acknowledge him.

He stared after them helplessly, then narrowed his eyes. "Fine," He muttered. "BE THAT WAY! GO! _NOW! SEE IF I CARE!"  
_ "Later, loser!" Foxy called in response.

BB slumped over, regretting his outburst. "How could they do this?" He whispered.

"Rest assured they're not going to stay like this." Toy Bonnie told him.

"I have an idea." Toy Chica started. "Let's head to the office. If there's really nobody in there, we can use it as a base of operations or something."  
"Great!" Said Mangle. "Let's go!"

* * *

"BB, I have a question," Mangle said as they headed down the west hall.

"What now?"  
"Well," Mangle scratched behind the back of her main head, "Is that other bear-the golden one-Is he-did he have any-"  
"I don't know! I haven't-"  
"Crud, the rabbit's back!" A new voice shouted.

 _Slam!  
_ "Damn, it is here!" Toy Chica cursed.

"Not exactly." Toy Bonnie answered her, pointing through the window.

Toy Chica looked in. Her jaw dropped. "What in the-WHAT?!"  
For there, in uniform, was none other then Golden Freddy himself, staring at Toy Bonnie with frightened eyes.  
"Would you away?!" He snapped. "My power's already at 80%!"

Toy Freddy's jaw dropped. "What." he stated. "What."  
"He must've taken the pills." Said BB.

"Well, there goes our base." Mangle groaned, disappointed. "I really wanted a base!"  
"Fear not, Mangle," Toy Chica smirked. "I have it all under control."  
She walked up to the glass and and banged on it.  
"Stop doing that!" Goldie said. "Oh, man, why did I fucking take this job?"  
"Hey, Goldie!" Toy Chica called cheerfully.  
"What?! Hey, you're supposed to come to that door!" Goldie said in an accusing tone.

"Oh, I can enter any way I want." Toy Chica responded.

"What do you want from me?!" Goldie wailed.  
"Oh," Said Toy Chica, fluttering her eyes innocently, "I just was wondering if you heard about the party that Freddy and his friends are having."  
"A party!?" Goldie asked, interested, and dropping all pretenses.  
"Yeah, a party!" Said Mangle. "Lots and lots of fun!"  
"Oh, I want to go to the party!" Grinned Golden Freddy.

"Yes I'm sure you'll have a good time-No, wait." Toy Chica pouted. "You can't."  
Golden Freddy frowned, immensely disappointed. "Why not?"  
"Because you weren't invited." Said Mangle, catching on, frowning.  
"WHAT?!" Golden Freddy roared at the top of his lungs in a rage.

"THOSE-" Golden Freddy let loose a stream of profanities, that BB didn't hear because Toy Bonnie's hands quickly clamped over his head, and even when Goldie had finally spent himself, didn't let go.

"So," Said Toy Chica, as Golden Freddy gasped for breath, "Doesn't wanna make you get out of this office?!"  
"No way," Goldie answered. "I'm staying right here. I'll lie in wait." He giggled manically.

"Can we-"  
"NO!" Goldie slammed the door shut.  
"Nice going, Chi." Mangle grumbled.

 _What is it you think you are seeing?_


	12. Negotiation

**A/N: 800 views?! That is incredible. Thank you so much.  
Guest: Ah, yes, the million dollar question...**

"Well, what else was I supposed to do?!" Toy Chica snapped. "What would you have done?!"  
"Well, Goldie's still in there." Toy Freddy said. "And now the olds are gonna be in serious trouble when they come by the office. Come on. Let's head to kitchen."  
"With who, him?" Mangle snorted. "He thinks he's an endo. Those things are the lamest things on the planet. They will be fine."  
"Mehh…" Toy Bonnie gave the office one last worried look as they departed. "At any rate, let's find them after we regroup."  
"Hey, BB?" Mangle asked.  
"What?"  
"You really ought not to give them those things, seeing as that…" Mangle's voice trailed off.

BB rubbed his forehead. "I know, I know! But well...what more is the worst...they...already...they kind of scare me...like this…" He finally admitted.

"Oh, BB, now that's ridiculous!" Toy Chica. "You're their _friend_. They'd never hurt a hair on your head." She patted BB on the shoulder and then strode through the kitchen door frame.  
"I don't know, Toy Bonnie...they've...changed…" BB muttered. "How do I know? How do _you_ know?!"  
Toy Bonnie held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, calm down-"  
"I will _not_ calm down! This serious!"  
"CALM DOWN!" Toy Freddy shouted. This time, they calmed down. "We need to stay calm. We need to make a plan."  
He looked around at the group. "Any ideas?"  
Toy Chica raised her hand. "We could make a sort of treaty."  
"Go on."  
"A gesture, of some sort, that'll warm them up to us."  
"We could give them free pills!" Toy Bonnie suggested.  
"Why would that work? There are all kinds of goodies scattered over the pizzeria."  
"Isn't the point to get them to stop taking the pills?" BB mused.

Mangle brightened. "I know! Let's gather up all the pills, and toss them! Then the effects might be able to wear off!"

"Pfff, that wouldn't work! Because-wait, why _wouldn't_ it work? OK, that works."  
Mangle sniggered. "Yeah, dumbass, why wouldn't it?"  
Toy Chica glared at her. "Oh, so that's the way you wanna be, missy?"  
"NO!" Toy Freddy shouted.  
While Toy Freddy broke up the fight, BB took his bag of pills and tossed them into the trash, shoving it under the desk.

"OK, so it's pretty clear that free pills won't work." Said Toy Freddy.

"Hey, I know!" Mangle spoke up again. "BB, didn't you say something about Bonnie being totally upset about his face?"  
"Yeah, he was freaking out." BB answered. "Oh! We could give him one of the spare heads!"  
"Exactly!" Mangle grinned.

"Who'll do it?" Asked Toy Chica. "They act like we don't even exist!"  
Mangle shook her head. "Maybe not, but they can see BB!"  
Everyone looked at BB.

BB hesitated, then nodded.  
"I'll go with you." Mangle added.  
"Thanks, Mangle."

"I really don't see what you're so worried about." Mangle said as they headed in the direction of the noise. "They haven't done anything violent with you, they're just downing pills and forgetting your name and _really_ cussing it up."

"Yeah, and in case you didn't notice, that's _a lot_ , Mangle." BB answered. "I...I just have a bad feeling about all of this."  
"Yeah, you have a feeling, I get that." Said Mangle. She grinned. "That's why we're gonna help ya. Everything'll be just fine. And _nobody's_ going to hurt you."  
"Mmm," BB answered. "Hey, I think they're in there!"  
Loud noises could be heard from the lady's room.

Mangle strode in. "Well? Come on!"

"Mangle, you can't do that-that's the boy's room!"

"Oh, just come on!"

BB huffed and they walked up to the stoned animatronics.

"Hey!" Mangle called. "Hey!" Freddy flushed a toilet.

"Let's not let time get away from us, again, OK, fuckheads?" Freddy asked.

Chica and Foxy saluted. Freddy secured the toilet seat back to the toilet.  
"Now you fuckin' _stay there,_ OK?"  
The toilet seat sagged a bit. Freddy grunted at it. "You're not gonna listen, are you, you little pisser?" He turned to Chica and Foxy. "That piece of shit never listens. We'll just have to come back here in a bit. Fuck."  
Mangle snickered. "Wow. A toilet seat. That's so dangerous. Watch your step, BB. Wouldn't want that pernicious piece of porcelain to attack ya."  
BB looked at her blankly.  
Mangle shook her head. "Never mind."

The animatronics then filed out of the restroom, and into the one next to it.

"Why do they need to do that?" Asked Mangle.  
"I don't know. Their logic is like, skewed." BB hadn't moved from the entrance.

"What's taking you, BB?" Mangle wanted to know.

"I can't go in there! That's the _girl's_ room!"

Mangle stuck her head out the door. "Oh, c'mon, BB! Do you want to save your friends or not?"

BB nodded, steeled himself, and walked in, where Foxy, Chica, and Freddy were loitering by the sinks.

"Hey! Hey! HELLO!" BB shouted, trying to get their attention.  
Freddy looked at him, then his eyes lit up. "Oh boy!" Freddy said. He held out his hand.  
"Sorry, someone threw them in the trash." BB wasn't about to tell them that he was the one who threw them in the trash.  
"Bummer." Said Freddy. "I wanted chocolate."  
"But I do have this!"  
"Look, Freddy, it's Bonnie's head!"

"Yay! How much do you want?"  
"Uh. Well. All you have to is have a meeting with us and agree to never have more of those nasty pills-er, chocolate again. Or pizza. Or whatever you think they are."  
"Goddammit the price is too high!"  
"Oh, just take it!"  
"The price is too low now!" Freddy groaned. He whispered conspiratorially to Chica, "I don't trust when the price is too low."  
Chica whispered, too softly for BB and Mangle to hear, a response.

Freddy giggled. "Ooh, that sounds fun." He turned back to BB. "No."  
"But-"  
"No. We can't pay."  
"WE ARE TRYING TO NEGOTIATE WITH YOU!"  
"Nah, never hearda that kinda payment."  
"Oh my gosh. _Freddy._ "

"What?"  
Mangle, thinking quickly, grabbed a piece of toilet paper and shoved into Freddy's hand.  
"Here!"

Freddy looked at it blankly. "Yay! Here!"  
BB pretended to examine the toilet paper. "Oh, look, a ticket! Great! Now you can have this fine face."  
"Head."  
"Face."  
"Head."  
"Whatever. Here."

"Yay!" Said Foxy. "Now, can we have more pills?"  
BB facepalmed. "No, somebody threw them away. I already told you that."  
Freddy glowered at him. "You're mean." He turned to Chica and Foxy, and told them softly, but still plenty loud enough for Mangle and BB to hear, "Look, I don't trust this guy. He seems legit at first, but he's actually a complete douchebag."  
"I'm standing right here, you know!" BB called, feeling a bit hurt.  
"He took my firestarter."  
"That one that burned Foxy's tail off?" Chica asked curiously.  
"That's the one!" Freddy affirmed.  
Foxy gasped. "The fucking nerve!"  
"I put out a fire! That thing is dangerous! It-Wait, it did what?!" Sure enough, Foxy's tail was nothing more than a singed stump. Foxy didn't notice or care.

"Let's get out of here!" BB whispered to Mangle.

"Bye, enjoy the head!" Mangle cried as the two animatronics made a B-Line for the Kitchen.

 **A/N: So BB and Mangle try to reason with the hallucinating animatronics, and it doesn't go so well. Sorry this chapter took a bit, it's a little longer then normal. Hope the next one takes sooner, so hang in there. Bye!**


	13. Door handles and Decisions

"So?" Asked Toy Freddy. "How did it go?"  
"Not that great." Mangle admitted. "They insisted on paying for it."  
"Oh, geez." Toy Chica said. "You two are really bad at this."  
"Hey, they're really, really, hard to reach!" BB defended himself.  
"Yeah, it's like they're on another planet or something." Mangle added.  
"Well. whatever." Toy Bonnie said. "I predicted something like this would happen."  
"Then why didn't so say something sooner?!" Toy Freddy demanded.  
"'Cause Chi and I were planning something better!"  
"So you're saying that we went all the way out there for nothing!" Mangle shouted.  
"Well, Bonnie has his face back." BB put in timidly, but he was ignored.  
"Just hear us out, OK, Mangle?" Toy Chica asked, as though she were speaking to a young child.

"Fine." Mangle growled.

"BonBon and I realized that at some point the pills would have to leave their systems at some time or another." Toy Chica explained. "But, in their state, they keep accessing more pills. Good god, there are so many pills around here that they'll probably be like this for weeks."  
"Ugh," BB groaned.  
"But that's only if they _keep_ consuming pills." Added BonBon. "So what if…"  
"We knock them out!"  
Stunned silence was the only response from their three dumbfounded listeners.  
"H-how would we accomplish that?" Toy Freddy finally asked.  
"We whack them over the head!" Toy Chica clarified.  
"O-Oh." Toy Freddy asked. "Well, uh- _are you insane?! What would that accomplish?! What if it backfires horribly?!"  
_ "Calm down, Fred." Toy Bonnie assured him. "Chi and I have it all thought out. By lying in wait in strategically plotted locations, we can quickly and easily pick them off one by one, lock them in the backstage, and then keep them there until the pills wear off."

"Ouch, violent." Mangle remarked disapprovingly.  
"Exactly _how_ long _will_ it take for the pills for to wear off?" Toy Freddy asked.

"Well, we don't know _that."_ Toy Bonnie conceded.  
"Exactly." Toy Freddy told him.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica looked at eachother.

"Aw," Toy Bonnie said, "Is Mister Fazbear afraid of getting his paws dirty?"  
"No! I just-"  
"We figured you might wimp out-it's OK, we'll just do it and let you sit all alone and the kitchen." Toy Chica told him sweetly.  
"I'm not scared, I'm just saying that this course of action might be unwise!"

"Can you think of anything better!?"

"Well-"

Mangle brightened. "Oh! Oh! When we were in the bathroom, the funniest thing happened. See, there was this toilet paper,and I gave it-"  
"Not now, Mangle." Toy Bonnie told her. "Fred. _Look._ "

He pointed out the doorframe. The older animatronics were in view, and they seemed to be surrounding a supply closet. Freddy was slamming himself into it repeatedly, trying to break it down with his fists.

"Look, this self destructive behavior is really bothering me too, but he-"  
 _WHAM!  
_ Freddy crashed himself one final time. Stumbling back, he looked upon his handiwork.

The door hadn't yielded at all, but the handle had loosened, and it fell on the floor with a clink.

Freddy picked it up in awe. Then he began to laugh happily. "BEHOLD THE POWER!" He held, waving it around, while the others applauded.

"He could really hurt someone really hurt someone with that!" Toy Freddy exclaimed. He barreled out of the kitchen. "You put that down this instant, Freddy! Or else-"  
"HI-YA!" Freddy brandished to doorhandle at Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy yelped and jumped back.

Freddy chuckled. "Oh fuck, too easy, you dumbass shit." He said to Toy Freddy, who was gasping hard, watching him warily.

"What?!"  
"You pernicious pointy thing!" Bonnie shouted.

"You _horrendous_ hat!" Foxy shouted. "I WANNA GO HOME!"  
"You can't, it's gone."  
"CAN'T A FOX GET SOME FUCKING-"  
"Shut up, Foxy, nobody likes you." Said Bonnie.

"Toy Freddy, do something!" Hissed Mangle.  
"I can't!" Toy Freddy hissed back. "They're crazy!"  
"You're a dumbass shit and you're momma was so old that your daddy was a dinosaur." Freddy snickered.

"Freddy, that was good." Bonnie said.  
"Yeah, better then you'll ever do, dumbass." Freddy snickered.  
"OK, STOP!" Toy Freddy forcibly pushed Freddy and Bonnie apart. "Freddy! Apologize to Bonnie! Chica! Stop leaning seductively into Freddy's ear! Foxy! Pretend to be interested and humor your friends! Bonnie! Stop trying to get Freddy's doorknob!"  
"It's not a _doorknob_! How dare you!" Freddy looked shocked, holding the door handle close. "It's a powerful weapon!"  
"Fuck you." Bonnie said, retracting his hands from the doorknob.

Chica whispered in Freddy's ear anyway.

Foxy slouched over and went behind some trashcans, grumbling to himself.

"Alright," Toy Freddy put up his hands, trying to reason with his counterpart, "Freddy, I'm going to ask nicely. Return to the door handle to it's rightful place-"  
"I COMMAND YOU TO FEEL THE POWER OF MY POWERFUL WEAPON!"  
Freddy shouted, raising it high over his head.

"Oh, no, no, we believe you!" Toy Freddy shouted desparately. "Very nice indeed."  
Freddy paused. "Thanks."  
Toy Freddy continued, "And that lovely, powerful doorhandle-"  
"IT! IS! NOT! A! DOORHANDLE!" Freddy roared.  
"How dare you insult the Ultimate Weapon." Said Bonnie.

"Ultimate Weapon?" Toy Bonnie was incredulous. "That?"

"Bonnie," Said Toy Chica, "You're tired, you're stoned out of your mind-"  
"What is it now?" Foxy whined.

"ASSHOLES!" Freddy shrieked. "I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS FOR INSULTING THE ULTIMATE WEAPON!"  
"Run, run, run!" Toy Freddy shouted, as Freddy tore after them.  
"The backstage!" Shouted Toy Bonnie.

The lucid animatronics made it within an inch of their lives.  
"That," Panted Toy Freddy, "Was utterly horrible."  
"Did you _hear_ them back there?" Toy Bonnie said he glared at Toy Freddy. "Fred, we don't do something about them, they're going to do something about _us_."  
Toy Freddy thought, and thought, but no matter how he looked at it, Toy Bonnie had a point.

Staring Toy Bonnie in the eye, he finally nodded.

"What do we do?"

 _What is this deja vu you're feeling?_


	14. Unpredictable

**A/N: Hi, Guys! Sorry for the wait. You'll never believe this, but so far _87_ people have visited this fanfic in the past month.**

 **Coincidence?  
I think not...**

 **Anyway, here we go.**

 _I got no time, and I can't say good bye..._

Toy Bonnie was jubilant. "Well, you see," He said cheerily, "Like Chi and I were saying before, by waiting in strategic locations we'll knock them out one by one and easy victory!"  
"But wouldn't it be smarter to get one of them alone and gang up on them?" Mangle suggested. "They're bigger and stronger than us-"  
"But we're faster and stealthier." Toy Chica interrupted. "We'll creep up behind them, and knock them over the head, and the others won't care! Did you hear 'em fighting?"  
"That is true," Mangle conceded.

"But we also know that in this state they're very temperamental and unpredictable." Toy Freddy cautioned.

"Right, but hopefully it shouldn't be too much of a problem."  
"Why do we have to split up?"  
"Because if we go all at once, then there's a chance they could curbstomp us." Toy Bonnie explained.  
"But that's what I was-argh, never mind. Very well. We'll risk your plan. But only because for the life of me I can't think of anything else to do." Toy Freddy said. "Now, BB, stay here and out of the way, understood?"  
"Is there any way I can-"  
"You can help by keeping yourself safe. Now-let's figure out what to do."  
"Fine." BB mumbled.  
After a short conference, the toys left, Toy Freddy again sternly instructing BB not to leave the backstage.

BB listened, though he didn't have to like it. So sullenly and crossed his arms and sat down.

They left.

BB waited alone. He didn't know how long he waited-he just waited. It may have been hours-or minutes. He was thinking about how it was quiet, far to quiet, and how shouldn't something be happening? Maybe the silence was a good thing-

And that was when he heard shouting. Loud shouting. Thuds and kicks and clangs and screams could be heard all over.

It sounded like all hell had broke loose.

BB cautiously poked his head out of the backstage. The main stage was deserted. The main source of the chaos seemed to be coming from in front of the kitchens. BB fearfully made his way towards the noise, quickening his face.

Peering around a corner, he found Toy Chica surrounded by animatronics. Outmatched and outnumbered, they now had her cornered against a wall, while Freddy screamed in her face and Chica used her arms to try to bludgeon her counterpart over the head.  
"CHI! What happened?!" BB screamed.

"BB!" Toy Chica shouted has she ducked a blow from Bonnie's guitar, "Get back!"  
"What do we do?!" Came the answering wail.

"Listen to me!" Toy Chica said as she squirmed hopelessly under Chica's grip, "Get Toy Bonnie, and Mangle, and get out of here. This place isn't-"  
 _WHAM!  
_ BB shouted, but Toy Chica had disappeared in a pile of crazed animatronics. Panicked, BB ran back into the dining hall, wildly looking for Toy Bonnie and Mangle, and-  
Wait-Toy Chica hadn't mentioned Toy Freddy.

 _What about Toy Freddy?  
_ He had to find them. Find him.

He had to find.

He had to.

He had.

He.

.

BB blinked again and ran in a random direction, berating himself for panicking when he needed to be making things right.

Make things right.

Make things

Right.

Make

Things

Right.

HAD TO.

He looked around. The dining room had stilled. He decided to go to the backstage, to recover.

He crept towards the door and peered around, and gulped.

Toy Bonnie was cowering in the furthest corner. "O-O-OK," He muttered, trembling. "S-S-So, e-e-every-th-thing d-d-didn't g-go as planned."  
"Toy Bonnie-" BB whispered, frozen with horror.

"B-But, I'll b-be j-just f-fine! I j-just gotta f-find Ch-Chi, and B-BB, and, m-make a h-hasty retreat! Everything...Will...Be... _fine!_ " Toy Bonnie curled up into a ball.  
"TOY BONNIE!" BB shouted desperately, finding his voice.

"Yes?!" Toy Bonnie whipped around just in time for Freddy to scream in his face.  
Toy Bonnie shrieked and ran, promptly crashing into old Bonnie, while Chica windmilled her arms and slapped him over the face.

Toy Bonnie screamed again, and Chica screamed in his face threateningly.

Bonnie held his guitar high above his head, staring down at his counterpart, smiling.

"NO!" BB shrieked. The yell served to distract them.

Freddy whipped around, for the first time noticing him. He lumbered over, door handle clutched in one hand, microphone in the other.  
"H-Hi Freddy." BB whispered. "Please don't hurt me."  
"Stay allegiant Kyle." Quoth Freddy. He held out his hand.  
"I can't-I don't g-g- _get away from me!"  
_ Freddy stared at him, not comprehending.

Then he mumbled, "Bye, Bye."  
"What does that mean? Freddy, what does that mean?"  
"NO!" Toy Bonnie shouted, in a fury that rivaled his fear. Pushing through the circle of animatronics, he tackled Freddy away from BB. Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica went to go help.

"BB!" Toy Bonnie shouted, "RUN AWAY! NOW! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"But

BB could only stand in shock, barely registering his surroundings.

Toy Bonnie was struggling with Foxy now. He swept his leg under Foxy's, knocking him off of his feet, but Foxy grabbed his arm and sent him down to.

BB slowly began to back away from the scene unfolding before his eyes,

as Toy Bonnie flailed around violently, managing to hitting Freddy in the chin. Freddy shouted, and his door handle went flying, knocking BB squarely on the side of the head.

Pain cut through BB's vision, exploding through his mind, sending a shower of excruciating stars through his mind before collapsing into darkness.

 _And I'm regretting having memories_

 _Of my friends as they used to be…_

 _The Living Tombstone_


	15. Poor Communication Kills

_Welcome to your office,_

 _Settle down and take a seat_

 _Please pay no attention to the terrifying screams._

 _-Tryhardninja._

 **A/N: Hello, Hello? Hey, welcome back!  
Amy Golden: Don't worry, BB's perfectly fine for now. **

_Bzzzzt._

Sometimes, in the backroom, the lights had a habit of flickering on and off.  
BB stirred, then let out a squeak as the light beamed directly in his eyes, turning his head away from the light and opening his eyes all the way.  
 _What happened?  
_ He sat up, rubbing his aching head, and feeling a dent…

Memories began to return...The toys...the olds...the olds were acting weird...then the toys…

 _What happened to the toys?  
_ BB got up quickly, head still throbbing, and quietly peered out of the backstage. There was nobody in sight. The pizzeria was fairly quiet. He couldn't hear a soul.

Then he heard... _the singing._

Freddy Fazbear normally had a fine voice. It was a rich, deep baritone, that carried well and was as clear as a bell.

Chica was soprano. She usually carried out the back voices, not as noticeable as the others, but her voice still shone in away that people noticed and appreciated.

Bonnie didn't have a terrific singing voice, but that was why he stuck to the guitar.

And Foxy...BB had never heard Foxy sing until now.  
And now he knew why.

The singing got worse the closer he got.

Freddy sounded like he was drunk. Which, he probably was. Bonnie was wildly strumming his guitar and belting out the lyrics...likewise with Chica...Foxy was watching from the corner, adding his decidedly unmelodious voice to the lyrics.

BB pressed his hands over his head in an attempt to block out the noise, but it was of no use. The singing was so horrific that it literally defied sound logic. BB just gave up and made his way closer.

 _What happened to the toys?  
_ "ROW, ROW, ROW YOUR BOAT, GENTLY DOWN THE _STREAM!"_ Freddy's voice rose to an obscenely high pitch.

"MERRILY, MERRILY, MERRILY, LIFE **BE** BUT A DREAM!" Foxy shouted in response.

"FUCKIN DREAM!" Bonnie did a wild riff on the guitar. Everybody glared at him.  
" _What?!"  
_ The silence was broken by Chica belting out, "JINGY BELLS! JANGY BELLS! JANGY ALL THE WAY!"  
"FUCKIN WAY!" Bonnie riffed.  
"FREDDY! STOP!" BB shouted, unable to take the sins that they inflicted on the world of music.

It was he'd broken a spell. The gang all froze, staring at him blankly.

" _Thank you._ NOW WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE TOYS?!"  
"We TRASHED 'EM!" Foxy shouted happily.

"BASHED EM!" Chica shouted.  
Freddy simply leered over BB. "Why do you need to know, _fucker_?"  
"YOU DID WHAT?!"  
"BROKEN TOYS!" Bonnie did a guitar riff.

"That's horrible!" BB finally sputtered. "You can't-WHERE ARE THEY?!"  
"Hell if I know." Bonnie shrugged.  
"You can't! Do that! I mean! The toys and I needed to bring you out of your addiction! We were gonna do intravention! I have to de-pillify you so you can be yourselves in! BUT-BUT- _WHERE ARE THEY! TELL ME WHAT YOU-YOU MONSTERS! YOU DESTROYED THE TOYS!"  
_ Freddy stared down at him.  
"I brought them here! Remember Chica? It was me! Everything! To get you back to normal! The toys? Don't you see you're acting horrible? You're not you! This isn't right!"  
" _You thought you could take us out so easily, did you?!"_ Chica shrieked.

"What-"  
"SO IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG, _TRAITOR!"_ Foxy put in his two cents.

"AND HERE WE THOUGHT YOU WERE OUR FRIEND!" Freddy bellowed. "Well, now we know better! Ugh! I can't even look at you right now!"  
Freddy turned away, and he, Bonnie, and Foxy and Chica conferred deeply. BB could only watch, frozen, and wait.  
After what could have been minutes or hours, they finally turned around.  
"OK, we're ready." Freddy said simply.

"Ready for whaAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

 **A/N: What's wrong? Aren't you going to enjoy this lovely cliffhanger?  
*Slightly unsettling laughter*  
But seriously, Chapter 17 will be ready soon. Hang in there. :)**

 _Oh, please rewind._

 _We've run out of time._

 _-Trickywi_


	16. Screech

**A/N: 1, _87_ 0 views. **

**Illumiscotti confirmed.**

 _Hallucinations Fade,_

 _The clock won't save you..._

-Tryhardninja

The punch came completely out of left field, though it hit BB's right shoulder. He flew back, hitting the ground.  
"GET HIM!"  
BB flopped around, trying to right himself but having trouble due to the pain coursing through his shoulder. He finally manage managed to flip over and make a mad dash under the nearest table.

Pounding footsteps. His sanctuary was quickly disposed of when Freddy picked it up and threw it clear across the room.

BB ran blindly.  
His arm hurt...Foxy was catching up…

The screech Foxy usually reserved for the night guard blasted through his ear, and something sharp and pointy was digging through his back...

BB kicked Foxy in the chest and continued his desperate quest toward the unoverturned tables.

Crawling under the table cloth, under a chair, and-

Wait. Freddy was smart. Even like this, Freddy was very, very, very, smart. This was bad...

"FOUND HIM!" Bonnie cried triumphantly, lifting up the chair he was huddled under.

 _Uh-Oh._

BB cowered down, waiting for the inevitable…

Which never came.

He didn't dare look up, but when he did, he saw that the other four were bus dismantling...the chair.

The chair looked to be in very shape. It's legs were bent all out over order, the seat had been folded in half, the back had been practically torn off.

 _That...could've been me..._

"You're crazy." BB whispered, but they didn't hear him. "You're completely insane, all of you. I-I'm gonna-I-"  
Freddy turned around. BB yelped and hid under the table.

"Did you hear something?" Freddy asked Bonnie.

"Cheese." Said Bonnie.

Freddy was extremely offended. "Bonnie! God! I'm doing my best, OK?"  
"Frog." Bonnie grumbled.  
"That's better." Said Freddy, tying the chair's legs into a large knot.

BB knew he had to leave. Surely they couldn't think that chair was him forever...or could they?

He got up and started to slowly back away. Where to go now? It wasn't safe here. But...the other pizzeria.

The Toys. The toys would have gone there, wouldn't they? They were there the last time he went, weren't they?  
Right?  
... _Right?  
_ Freddy was looking at him.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" He shouted at them, turning around and starting to run away, slowed down by the pain his shoulder and back.

"Wha…?" Freddy asked going wall-eyed.  
BB didn't answer. He had to go back to make sure the toys were OK.

 _I can still stop them._

 **A/N: ...Right.**

 _Though we tried our best,_

 _You seemed to have beginner's luck,_

 _We came so close but we just couldn't make you one of us..._

Tryhardninja


End file.
